


Frannie and Ray

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [207]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	Frannie and Ray




End file.
